Time Dust
by Val Loyard
Summary: Albus, Scorpius dan Valerie membuat Serbuk Waktu. Semua berjalan lancar pada awalnya. Sampai James datang dengan Rose yang marah besar dan menumpahkan semua Serbuk Waktu yang ada di kuali. Membuat mereka semua terkirim ke tahun 1995, tahun dimana Voldemort bangkit dan mengumpulkan semua abdi nya. TIME TRAVEL. ASP/OC. SM/LLP. JSP/RsW.
1. One

Fanfic ini memuat hal yang mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi anda, atau mungkin hal yang anda tidak suka. Jika begitu, mohon untuk tidak tinggalkan hate comment dan tekanlah tombol kembali dengan damai.

.oOo.

Harry Potter Fanfiction

»Time Dust«

Albus menggigit bibirnya, memasang wajah ragu melihat aksi salah satu sahabatnya.

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas ini, Albus mengundang Scorpius dan Valerie ke Grimlaud Place. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sahabat Albus dari asrama yang sama, asrama Slytherin.

Selama semester musim dingin mereka di tahun ke tiga, Albus dan dua sahabatnya memiliki proyek pribadi yang ingin di kerjakan dengan tujuan pemuasan diri. Grimlaud Place sekarang kosong karena keluarganya sedang ada di The Burrow, karena itu Albus pikir mereka bisa melakukannya disini.

"Apakah sudah selesai, Scorp?" Albus mendengar suara Valerie yang bertanya dari sampingnya. Gadis berambut perak itu menurunkan buku Makhluk Mitologi Yunani dan Sejarahnya oleh Agatha Melas dari wajah Asia nya.

Scorpius mendongakkan kepala pirang nya dari kuali. "Sebentar lagi, kok. Tinggal tunggu sampai ramuan nya berubah menjadi serbuk berwarna emas, barulah kita aduk berlawanan arah jarum jam sebanyak jarak tahun yang kita ingin jelajahi dari sekarang."

Valerie mengangguk puas dan tersenyum. Dia menutup buku nya dan mulai memperhatikan Scorpius yang bekerja dengan ramuan mereka.

Albus menghela napas. "Kalian yakin ini bekerja? Bagaimana kalau kita salah? Kita bisa terjebak dalam waktu, kan?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Valerie. "Aku yakin apa yang ada di perpustakaan Chalkias Manor tidak salah. Lagipula, Rose ikut memeriksanya."

"Rose ikut memeriksanya?" Scorpius menegak, dia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia bilang, dia akan mencari alasan untuk bisa lepas dari ibunya supaya bisa kesini."

Albus terkekeh dengan perkataan Valerie. Yah, ibunya Rose itu memang agak extraordinary.

Rose adalah sahabat mereka yang lain, namun berada di asrama yang berbeda dari mereka, Gryffindor. Rose adalah anak dari sahabat dekat orang tua Albus. Tapi anehnya, sifat gadis berambut merah itu mirip dengan ibunya Albus. Si Miss Know-It-All.

"Lihat! Ramuan nya berubah menjadi serbuk emas!"

Seruan Scorpius membangunkan Albus dari lamunannya. Cepat cepat Albus dan Valerie bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Scorpius dan kualinya.

"Wah..." Valerie tampak terkagum kagum. Bubuk emas itu terlihat indah dan berkilauan di kuali. "Mirip seperti pixie dust di film Tinkerbell!"

"Yup!" Scorpius mengangguk. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang Dad ceritakan tentang saat pertama kali dia memasuki Hogwarts. Bagaimana kalau ke situ?" Usul Albus.

Albus jadi mengingat cerita ayahnya ketika pertama kali dia memasuki Hogwarts. Ayahnya bilang, saat itu ayahnya masih belum tahu banyak mengenai dirinya yang dijuluki Boy-Who-Lived dan orang tuanya yang terkenal. Padahal Ibunya yang muggleborn saja tahu banyak.

"Aku juga ingin lihat Father saat pertama kali masuk Hogwarts," timpal Scorpius. "Dan juga, Grimlaud Place no 12 dimasa itu masih kosong, kan? Kita bisa menyelinap tanpa ada yang tahu."

"Brilian!" Kata Valerie dengan semangat. "29 tahun berarti 29 adukan berlawanan arah jarum jam. Ayo kita pergi ke tahun 1991!!"

"Apa? Pergi ke tahun 1991!?"

Albus membeku dari kegembiraan begitu mendengar suara itu. Albus menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang agak berantakan berdiri disana. Mata hijau nya menatap mereka tajam. Itu adiknya, Lily.

"Hai, Lily!" Scorpius yang pertama kali menyapa Lily dengan senyuman ceria nya. "Kau tidak di The Burrow?"

Lily menyipitkan matanya sejenak ke arah Scorpius, lalu menghela napas. "Kalian tahu tidak? Mum pernah mengatakan bahwa hal buruk terjadi pada para penyihir yang mengacaukan waktu?"

Valerie buru buru menjawab. "Kami tahu, kok! Ini hanya proyek kecil kami, dan kami janji takkan mencampuri waktu!"

"Kau bisa ikut kami untuk memastikan, Lils."

Albus menatap dalam pada manik sang adik yang serupa dengan miliknya. Lily agak menuruni sifat ini mereka, pematuh peraturan. Namun Lily lebih lembut dan pengertian.

"Baiklah," Lily akhirnya menyerah. "Aku ikut kalian."

Albus bisa merasakan lonjakan kesenangan dari Scorpius dan Valerie. Valerie bahkan menghampiri Lily dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, Lilu! Aku benar benar mencintaimu!"

Lily bergabung dengan mereka untuk melihat Scorpius yang mengaduk kuali. Tinggal empat kali lagi putaran sebelum tiba tiba James masuk ke kamar Albus dan menutup pintunya dengan terburu buru. Scorpius menghentikan adukan nya.

"JAAMES! KELUAR KAU!"

Itu suara Rose, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang marah. Dan melihat James yang panik begini, Albus tau kalau James telah melakukan sesuatu pada Rose.

"Sorry, Flower! Aku benar benar tidak sengaja!" James berteriak sembari menahan pintu kamar Albus yang di gedor gedor kuat.

"Oh, James, apa yang kali ini kau perbuat?" Tanya Lily dengan nada lelah.

James menoleh singkat hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ada empat manusia lagi dj kamar ini. "Oh! Aku hanya ingin mengerjai Dominique sedikit dengan memberi Kue Meledak, tapi Domi malah memberi kuenya pada Rose. Jadilah kue itu meledak dan mengotori wajah manisnya."

Valerie dan Scorpius terkikik geli sementara Albus dan Lily geleng geleng kepala. James selalu saja berbuat masalah.

"JAMES! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MERAPAL BOMBARDA!" Teriak Rose dari saja dengan suara yang amat mengancam.

Tapi James tidak membuka pintunya, dia malah lari dan bersembunyi di belakang Albus. "Albie, selamatkan aku dari kematian..."

Sebelum Albus sempat mengatakan apa apa, pintu telah meledak. Rose berdiri di ambang pintu dengan rambut merah berpita nya yang berkibar kibar layaknya api yang terbakar. Wajahnya semerah rambutnya, benar benar menujukkan kalau dia sedang marah.

Rose berjalan cepat cepat menuju James tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan tanpa sadar menyenggol keras kuali Scorpius. Serbuk emas yang ada di dalam kuali tumpah dan menjangkau semua kaki yang ada di ruangan.

"Oh, tidak! Kualinya!" Valerie berteriak, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah kuali.

Scorpius memasang wajah horor. "Semua saling berpegangan! Cepat atau kita akan terpisah!"

"A-apa yang—"

Tapi sebelum Rose menyelesaikan kalimatnya, James dan Lily telah lebih dulu menyambar tangannya. Dan kemudian, cahaya keemasan menelan mereka semua.

.oOo.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, atau yang saat ini Daily Prophet juluki sebagai Pembohong dan Pencari Perhatian, saat ini tengah menikmati liburan musim panas di rumah ayah baptis nya, Grimlaud Place no 12. Harry tengah bermain Exploding Snap bersama Ron dan Hermione yang membaca buku ketika mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai tiga. Mereka sedang ada di lantai dua sekarang, sedangkan Orde Phoenix sedang mengadakan rapat di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang makan.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Tanya Ron kepada Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Suara itu berasal dari lantai atas. Aneh sekali."

"Ayo kita periksa." Ajak Harry.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione keluar dari ruangan mereka dan menuju ruangan dimana suara teriakan berasal. Semakin mereka mendekat, semakin jelas mereka mendengar beberapa orang tengah berbicara.

"Astaga, itu tadi apa?"

"Ugh, aku mual. Di buku tidak di jelaskan akan ada efek seperti ini."

"Oh, tidak. Serbuknya... bukunya..."

"Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa kembali?"

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Hah? Aku? Tapi kau yang menyenggol kuali nya!"

Harry ternganga melihat serombongan remaja dengan kepala warna warni terengah berargumen di kamar bernuansa hijau dan perak. Harry langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya pada mereka, begitupula dengan Ron dan Hermione.

"Siapa kalian?" Pertanyaan Harry langsung berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka berenam. Mereka semua tampak memucat melihat kehadiran Harry dan kedua sahabatnya.

Harry mendengar salah satu dari mereka bergumam, "oh, tidak..."

Suara langkah langkah kaki memasuki pendengaran Harry. Fred, George, Ginny dan beberapa anggota Orde Phoenix datang. Disana ada Snape juga, profesor Hogwarts yang sangat membenci Harry.

Para anggota Orde langsung sigap mengarahkan tongkat mereka kepada enam remaja itu. Tiga anak laki laki di sana mengangkat tangan.

"Penyusup!" Moody menggeram ke arah mereka. "Siapa kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke sini?"

Mereka tampak panik, lalu mendorong salah satu anak laki laki berambut coklat acak acakan dan agak mirip dengan Harry. Anak laki laki itu sepertinya yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Ka-kami..." dia menatap Harry dan para Orde dengan ragu. "Kami... datang dengan damai..."

Anak perempuan berambut merah ber pita langsung memukul lengan anak laki laki itu. Dia menghadap Orde, "kami datang dari masa depan, dan kami terjebak sekarang."

"Rose! Hal mengerikan terjadi pada—"

"Aku tau, Lils," gadis itu memotong dengan tenang. "Tapi kita terjebak sekarang, dan kita perlu bantuan mereka untuk kembali."

"Dari masa depan? Permainan konyol macam apa lagi ini?" Snape berkata dengan tajam.

"Kami memang dari masa depan," balas satu anak laki laki yang perawakannya mirip sekali dengan Harry, bahkan matanya juga. "Kau pikir kami mau terjebak disini, saat dimana Voldemort—" semua orang berjengit, tapi dia tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan. "—ada sedangkan di masa kami semua damai dan tentram? Hanya orang gila yang melakukannya."

Semua orang diam atas pernyataan itu. Anak itu benar, siapa yang mau ada di masa masa mengerikan seperti ini?

"Buktikan," ucap Kingsley. "Buktikan kalau kalian dari masa depan."

"Kau akan jadi menteri sihir beberapa tahun lagi," ucap anak laki laki yang mirip sekali dengan Draco Malfoy. "Father bilang padaku begitu."

"Ya, ya! Dad juga pernah cerita," kata anak laki laki berambut acak acakan. "Dan di masa kami, Mu— maksudku Hermione Granger yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Sihir."

Semua orang—kecuali Snape dan Dumbledore— menoleh ke arah Kingsley dan Hermione yang merona.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Kau jadi menteri." Ron bergumam.

Si kembar terkekeh. "Tipe Hermione kita sekali kan, George?" Tanya Fred.

George mengangguk. "Sangat, George."

"Bagaimana kami tau kalau itu benar?" Sirius bertanya dengan nada defensif. "Kalian bisa saja mengarangnya."

"Kau bisa beri veritaserum kepada James!" Ucap anak perempuan berambut coklat. "Profesor Dumbledore atau profesor Snape juga bisa me-legilimens nya."

"Hey! Kenapa aku terus, sih?" Anak laki laki berambut acak acakan— yang Harry tau namanya James— memprotes.

"Itu karena kau yang paling tua, James. Kau harusnya melindungi kami."

"Aku khawatir itu tidak bisa dilakukan, anak anak." Profesor Dumbledore berbicara, mata biru elektrik nya menatap para 'penyusup'. "Kalian terlihat masih di bawah umur dan itu adalah tindakan ilegal untuk dilakukan."

"Kalian sedang dalam perang, profesor," ucap gadis berambut perak dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu pikirkan mana yang legal dan ilegal hanya untuk keselamatan kalian."

Keheningan tercipta sejenak diantara mereka semua. Profesor Dumbledore menatap Snape dan mengangguk pelan, Snape lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan ini sembari makan malam? Tidak keberatan, Molly?" Ucap Profesor Dumbledore.

"Oh, ya! Tentu saja, tentu." Mrs. Weasley pergi ke bawah diikuti Tonks dan beberapa anggota Orde. Keenam tamu di persilakan lebih dulu, sementara Harry dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat hampir sampai di depan pintu ruang makan, mr. Weasley menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kedalam tentu saja," ucap Ron dengan wajah bingung nya. "Kami juga kan perlu makan malam."

"Kau tidak akan melarang kami ikut sementara kami sudah tahu tentang mereka kan, Dad?" Tanya Ginny.

Mr. Weasley tampak bingung harus berkata apa. Wajahnya tampak ingin sekali membantah mereka semua.

"Kau tidak bisa melarang kami, Dad!" Ucap Fred menggebu.

"Ya! Mereka dari masa depan! Dan tidakkah kau sadar, Dad? Gadis kecil itu punya rambut merah Weasley," George menunjuk ke arah anak perempuan berambut merah yang memakai pita warna putih.

"Dan bukan hanya itu Mr. Weasley," Hermione untuk pertama kalinya ikut membantu mendukung argumen. "Salah satu dari tiga anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut dan fitur wajah sepertiku. Dan dua anak laki laki itu..."

Hermione melirik Harry, dan Harry sadar apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu. Dua dari tiga anak laki laki disana mirip sekali dengan Harry, hanya saja tanpa kacamata.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan kami dari generasi kami sendiri, Dad." Ron berucap, yang untuk pertama kalinya selama di sini dengan nada serius.

Mr. Weasley yang terpojokkan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, baik! Kalian ikut."

Dan Harry tidak bohong bila ia merasa gugup.


	2. Two

**Chapter kemarin aku tulis 29 adukan. Serius itu salah.**

**Latar dari cerita ini aku ambil saat Albus dkk itu saat musim panas mau tahun ke empat, yang itu artinya di tahun 2019, tapi awal mulai cerita aku itung mereka di tahun 2020. Jadi salah angka deh.**

**Yang bener adukan yang harusnya Scorpius lakuin itu adalah 28, tapi berhenti di adukan ke 24. Aku males ganti, jadi aku jelaskan disini aja ya.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Albus merasa nervous duduk diantara Orde Phoenix dan beberapa orang yang ia kenal lebih tua dimasa nya, dan juga yang seharusnya tak pernah ia lihat.

Sebelum 'tragedi kecelakaan' yang membuat mereka ber-enam terjebak di Grimlaud Place jaman dulu, beberapa anggota Orde ada yang pergi setelah rapat selesai. Sekarang yang tersisa disini hanyalah Profesor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, uncle Bill, granmy Molly, grandy Arthur, uncle Fred dan George, aunty Ginny, dan Golden Trio versi muda. Mereka semua duduk di meja makan dengan canggung.

Profesor Snape masuk dengan jubah nya yang berkibar dramatis. Dia membawa satu botol kecil berisi cairan bening.

"Ini veritaserum nya, Albus." Katanya, lalu duduk di sebelah profesor Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih, Severus." Ucap Profesor Dumbledore dengan binaran dimatanya, persis seperti yang Albus ingat saat melihatnya di lukisan. "Nah, siapa yang akan bersuka rela meminumnya?"

Albus melihat Lily dan Rose yang menyenggol bahu James, menyuruhnya secara non verbal untuk mengambilnya. James kelihatan ragu, jadi Albus mengambil inisiatif.

"Biar aku saja," suara Albus mengalihkan atensi semua orang. "Dia mungkin yang tertua, tapi dia tidak tahu banyak."

"Kau yakin, Al?" Tanya Scorpius khawatir. Albus hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Albus mengambil botol kecil itu dan meminumnya tanpa ragu. Sensasi dingin mengalir di tenggorokan Albus dan dia merasa kepalanya seperti... terasa ringan? Entahlah, mungkin itu efek dari veritaserum nya.

"Jadi, nak," profesor Dumbledore memulai. "Siapa namamu?"

"Albus," ucap Albus tanpa ragu. Beberapa orang tampak terkejut.

"Nama lengkap, please?"

"Albus Severus Potter,"

Hal yang paling Albus benci pun terjadi. Seperti ketika orang orang yang mengenal ayahnya pertama kali mendengar nama lengkap Albus, mereka terkesiap. Sirius sedikit histeris sedangkan Remus mencoba membuatnya diam, uncle Ron menuntut jawaban dari ayahnya versi muda padahal ayahnya itu tidak tahu apa apa.

Albus yang mulai jengkel dengan semua ini pun langsung berteriak, "Kalian ini kenapa, sih!?"

Semua orang langsung diam menatap Albus.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian, tapi orang tuaku punya alasan untuk menamaiku Albus Severus. Dua orang yang bertarung dengan berani untuk apa yang mereka percaya. Hell! Aku bangga di namai Albus Severus. Aku mungkin tidak di asrama Gryffindor atau bermain Quidditch seperti keluarga ku yang lain, tapi itu tidak membuatku menjadi lebih rendah dari kalian yang sekarang duduk disini! Aku seorang Slytherin dan aku sama sekali TIDAK PEDULI!"

Semua orang yang dari masa depan melihat Albus dengan kagum, profesor Dumbledore dan profesor Snape terlihat berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum, sedangkan kembar Weasley bertepuk tangan.

"Dengarlah kalian para penyihir yang ada disini!" Kata uncle... umm, Fred mungkin?

"Tidak apa apa, nak, kami bangga denganmu." Ucap uncle... George?

"Baiklah, mr. Potter, aku tersentuh mengetahui kau bangga dinamai dengan namaku," profesor Dumbledore berkata, dengan kilatan terhibur di mata biru elektrik nya. "Tapi, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa sampai berakhir disini?"

Albus menarik napas dalam. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang lumayan panjang.

"Aku, Valerie dan Scorpius memiliki proyek pribadi sejak semester musim dingin dimulai pada tahun ketiga kami. Valerie menemukan jurnal milik Alexa Chalkias di perpustakaan Chalkias manor tentang Serbuk Waktu. Serbuk Waktu dapat membuat portal waktu untuk pergi ke masa depan maupun masa lalu.

"Kami bertiga bekerja dari awal liburan musim panas di Malfoy manor sampai tinggal beberapa tahap lagi yang harus dilakukan. Grimlaud Place hari ini kosong karena keluarga ku pergi ke The Burrow untuk perayaan Victoire yang berhasil menjadi healer trainee di St. Mungo, jadi kami putuskan untuk menyelesaikan nya di kamarku.

"Semua berjalan baik pada awalnya, Lily bahkan ikut dalam proyek kami. Sampai akhirnya James datang terburu buru dengan Rose yang marah besar. Rose tidak sengaja menyenggol kuali dan menumpahkan semua Serbuk Waktu nya. Dan disinilah kami berakhir."

Albus menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan lancar, dan dia bersyukur selama dia menjelaskan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memotongnya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi?

Semua ekspresi orang orang yang ada di masa lalu tampak blank, mereka semua masih memproses cerita yang Albus sampaikan. Dan profesor Dumbledore menatap Albus dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Alexa Chalkias? Dia siapa?" Sirius mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun dengan nama Chalkias sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah dengar," ucap Valerie, semua orang kini menoleh padanya. "Chalkias adalah nama keluarga tua dari Yunani. Mereka jarang sekali menonjolkan diri ke dunia sihir dan lebih memilih untuk menarik diri. Mereka tidak belajar sihir di sekolah, melainkan di rumah dengan buku buku Fantastis di perpustakaan mereka."

"Kenapa mereka menarik diri? Apa mereka tak perlu bersosialisasi?" Tonks bertanya, wajahnya terlihat aneh setelah mendengar kata 'menarik diri'.

"Mereka menarik diri dari dunia sihir untuk meminimalisir ancaman karena kekuatan rahasia dari keturunan Chalkias," jawab Valerie. "Dan tenang saja, mereka bersosialisasi cukup baik dengan para muggle, kok."

"Dan kekuatan apa itu yang kau maksud?" Tanya uncle Bill.

"Um, sudahkan aku bilang itu rahasia?" Valerie bertanya retoris.

"Boleh aku bertanya bagaimana kau tahu banyak tentang keluarga itu, nak?" Profesor Dumbledore bertanya.

"Ah, tentu saja, sir!" Valerie memasang ekspresi bangga di wajahnya. "Itu karena aku adalah keturunan dari keluarga Chalkias."

Mereka semua mulai menatap Valerie seakan ingin agar sahabat peraknya mengatakan semua yang mereka inginkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jurnal Alexa Chalkias?" Calon Ibunya Albus menginterupsi. "Serbuk Waktu? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa kembali bertahun tahun lamanya? Time Turner bahkan hanya bisa mengembalikan seseorang paling lama 72 jam."

"Well, bukankah Albus tadi sudah menjelaskan?" Rose angkat bicara, aura Miss Know-It-All miliknya keluar. "Serbuk itu berbeda dengan Time Turner, itu menciptakan Portal Waktu yang dapat membawa kita menjelajahi ke tahun mana saja. Alexa Chalkias yang depresi menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk mengerjakan penemuan ini.

"Cara membuat Serbuk Waktu tidak terlalu kompleks, jadi itu tak sulit dibuat. Hanya saja bahan bahan yang diperlukan itu langka, dan ada satu bahan yang takkan bisa kau beli dimanapun, bahkan di pasar yang lebih gelap dari Knockturn Alley."

Semua orang memasang wajah ngeri dengan gagasan 'bahan yang takkan bisa kau beli bahkan di Knockturn Alley sekalipun' yang Rose katakan.

"Memangnya bahan apa itu?" Tanya aunty Ginny.

"Hanya setetes darah dari keturunan Chalkias," Valerie menjawab dengan ringan. "Itu tidak dijual di Knockturn Alley karena memang aku dan seluruh keluargaku tidak akan mau memberikan darah kami hanya untuk beberapa Galleon."

Keheningan sekali lagi menjalari ruangan. Semua orang lagi lagi tampak mencerna kalimat kalimat penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Albus, Valerie, dan Rose. Sampai Albus mendengar James berbisik,

"Kalian gila," James menatap Albus, Scorpius, dan Valerie seakan mereka adalah alien dari planet lain. "Jurnal Alexander Chalkias? Serbuk Waktu? Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di kepala kalian? Kalian ini terlalu pintar, ya? Sampai sampai bisa disamakan dengan kata 'tidak waras'?"

Albus, diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan James. Mungkin efek Veritaserum mulai memudar.

"Apa tujuan kalian membuat Serbuk Waktu? Kalian tahu itu berbahaya, bukan?" Profesor Dumbledore kembali bertanya pada Albus.

"Kami hanya coba coba, profesor," jawab Albus jujur, tanpa pengaruh dari veritaserum. "Kamu bahkan tidak merencanakan untuk pergi ke tahun berapa sampai Serbuk Waktu selesai dibuat."

"Ngomong ngomong, tanggal berapa ini kalau boleh tahu?" Tanya Lily pada siapapun yang ingin menjawabnya.

"Tanggal 17 agustus 1995," Remus yang sedari tadi Albus perhatikan hanya diam, kini mengeluarkan suara.

Lily terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Scorpius dengan bingung. "Bukanlah kalian bilang ingin pergi ke tahun 1991?"

Albus ikut bingung. Benar juga, harusnya kan mereka pergi ke tahun 1991, tahun dimana ayahnya Albus pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Bukannya malah terjebak di tahun kebangkitan Voldemort.

"Itu karena aku tidak menyelesaikan 4 adukan terakhir," kata Scorpius, menjawab pertanyaan Lily. "Adukan di tahap terakhir adalah yang paling penting untuk memutuskan berapa jarak tahun yang ingin kita jelajahi dari tahun kita berasal. Aku harusnya menyelesaikan 28 adukan, tapi berhenti di adukan ke 24."

"Kenapa pula kalian ingin pergi ke tahun 1991?" Tanya aunty Ginny.

Albus hanya mengangkat bahu. "Cuma ingin melihat Dad untuk pertama kalinya masuk Hogwarts."

"Dan ayahmu adalah...?" Uncle Ron melihat Albus dengan penasaran.

"Aku yakin kalian semua tahu siapa," kata James. "Rambut hitam acak acakan, mata hijau emerald, siapa lagi yang punya dua hal itu kalau bukan Harry Potter?"

Albus ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah ayahnya seperti ingin pingsan.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sama Gery O Donut atas review nya.****Tema time travel dalam bahasa indonesia itu jarang banget, tapi ada banyak di bahasa inggris. Makanya aku bener bener termotivasi untuk buat fanfic harpot tema time travel para next gen.**


	3. Three

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Choosen One, The Saviour, The Head of Auror, saat ini tengah menjalani quality time bersama keluarganya di The Burrow. Meski keluarga Weasley tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya maupun Hermione, tapi ikatan persahabatan yang kuat dengan Ron Weasley membawa Harry dan istrinya kedalam lingkaran keluarga Weasley.

The Burrow tengah merayakan pesta keberhasilan Victoire menjadi _Healer trainee_ di St. Mungo. Ada mr dan mrs Weasley, Bill dan Charlie yang sedang bermain dengan anak anak di halaman, lalu ada Fleur yang tengah membuat makan siang bersama Lavender dan Angelina, Ginny dan Hermione yang menata piring di meja makan, lalu ada Ron, Dean, Harry dan George sendiri yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hari ini Rose menjadi sensitive sekali," kata lavender, memulai percakapan. "Dia terus saja membicarakan tentang OWL sepanjang musim panas. Dia kan baru akan tahun ke empat, ya ampun..."

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" Sahut Hermione, tertarik dengan topik yang Lavender bicarakan. "Maksudku, dia telah memikirkan OWL sejak sekarang, bukankah itu artinya dia benar benar serius dalam belajar?"

"Persis seperti dirimu dulu, Hermione," kata Angelina.

"Kalian yakin anak kalian tidak tertukar?" Kata Fleur. "Maksudku, sifat Rose lebih mirip Hermione dari pada Ron."

Ron menggerutu. "Memangnya kalian tidak ingat? Hermione kan pernah mengutukku."

"Ah, aku ingat itu!" Ginny berseru. "Hermione pernah mengutuk Ron kalau dia punya anak perempuan, anak itu akan jadi nona sok tahu seperti Hermione."

"Dan setelah itu aku hamil," kata Lavender. Semua orang tertawa sementara Ron semakin masam.

"Tapi aku tahu satu sifat Lavender yang Rose bawa," ucap Harry. "James selalu mengeluh tentang Rose yang telah dipengaruhi teman Albus untuk menyukai artis muggle dari Korea daripada dia. James bilang Rose bahkan setiap hari selalu membicarakan artis artis muggle itu dengan Lily dan teman Albus. Juga baru baru ini... Seanna."

"Anakku? Ikut bergosip!?" Ginny terlihat risih dengan fakta bahwa anaknya ikut terbawa.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Seanna sekarang sering berkutat dengan laptop nya?" Dean menepuk dahi.

Suara berisik dari luar ruang makan menarik perhatian semua orang. Louis dan Fred muncul di ambang pintu dengan rusuh.

"Siaga merah semua!" Teriak Fred dengan dramatis.

George mendekatinya dengan terburu buru. "Ada apa, nak? Apa produk Hadiah Dompet Menggigit ku tidak berfungsi?"

"George!!?"

"Tenang saja, Dad, dompet itu baru saja menggigit Lucy."

"Fred!!?"

"Astaga, itu tidak penting!" Louis menyela. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah hidup James sedang di ujung tanduk! Rose yang terbakar mengejarnya sampai Grimlaud Place!"

Harry langsung mengerang. "Apalagi yang dia perbuat kali ini?"

Hermione terkekeh, dia mengelus lembut tangan Harry. "Lebih baik kau cepat, _love_. Kau tidak ingin rumah kita runtuh karena Rose yang mengamuk, kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Harry bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, Ron!"

"Aku?" Rom bertanya, menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kau ayahnya, kan?"

Ron mengeluh keras keras, namun tetap pergi setelah diusir oleh Lavender. Mereka berdua pergi ke Grimlaud Place menggunakan jaringan Floo.

Saat Harry sampai, keheningan lah yang menatapnya pertama kali. Ini aneh. Biasanya kalau Rose sedang meledak ledak, suara teriakannya dapat didengar sampai satu kilometer jauhnya. Tapi ini...

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang rumah ini terlalu hening?" Tanya Ron, saat sampai di Grimlaud Place. "Bukankah harusnya ada lebih dari dua orang disini?"

"Ya, harusnya ada enam orang di rumah ini. Albus mengundang Scorpius dan Valerie. Lalu tadi Lily bilang ingin mengambil buku untuk ditunjukkan pada Seanna. Ditambah Rose yang mengejar James sampai sini." Jelas Harry. Dia mulai memindai seluruh ruangan. "James! Lily! ALBUS!?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Rumah itu benar benar hening.

"Aku cek ke atas, kau cek ke halaman belakang, Ron." Harry mengomando. Ron hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi ke halaman belakang Grimlaud Place.

Harry naik ke atas tangga untuk mengecek lantai dua, dimana perpustakaan dan ruang bermain yang biasa dipakai anak anak berada. Tak ada siapa siapa disana.

Ketika berada di lantai tiga, barulah Harry melihat jejak sepatu di lantai yang menuju ke arah kamar Albus yang terbuka sedikit.

"Albus?" Harry membuka kamar anak keduanya itu, tidak ada tanda tanda anak anak disana.

Harry baru akan pergi ketika dia akhirnya melihat satu kuali tergeletak dengan bubuk bubuk berwarna emas tumpah dari dalamnya. Harry mendekat, lalu melihat buku seperti jurnal tua yang tergeletak di dekat kuali. Jurnal itu terbuka dan menunjukkan halaman yang memuat sesuatu hal yang membuat Harry sakit kepala.

**SERBUK WAKTU****PERCOBAAN KE 203****HASIL: BERHASIL****BAHAN BAHAN:****.****.****.**

"Oh, astaga... apa yang telah anak anak itu lakukan..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione mengobservasi sekeliling nya dengan seksama.

Setelah berita mengenai anak tadi adalah anaknya Harry, mrs. Weasley mengiterupsi acara interogasi para anak anak masa depan dengan hidangan makan malam. Snape pamit undur diri, tapi sebelum itu memorinya tentang anak anak dan masa depan dihapus oleh profesor Dumbledore. Begitupula dengan Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dan juga kakaknya Ron—Bill Weasley. Alasannya adalah karena resiko yang ada akan semakin besar bila informasi tentang masa depan dibawa keluar dari Grimlaud Place.

Hermione menatap anak anak dari masa depan satu persatu.

Dari ujung sebelah kiri, anaknya Harry yang tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Albus duduk. Dia seperti karbon kopi dari Harry sendiri, sangat mirip. Apalagi mata hijau emerald dan rambut hitam berantakan itu. Meski Albus tidak pakai kacamata.

Disebelah kanan Albus ada gadis kecil berwajah asia yang memiliki rambut perak keriting dan mengaku sebagai keturunan dari keluarga Chalkias, keluarga darah murni tua yang berasal dari Yunani. Manik mata nya berwarna amber terang yang terlihat memukau. Gadis itu sepertinya teman dekat Albus, mengingat interaksi mereka yang sangat dekat. Atau mungkin malah mereka pacaran?

Disamping gadis perak itu ada anak laki laki yang wujudnya seperti karbon kopi dari Draco Malfoy. Bahkan Hermione yakin kalau anak itu memang memiliki hubungan dengan Malfoy. Tapi syukurnya anak itu terlihat sangat baik dan sopan, dia terlihat dekat dengan Albus dan gadis perak itu.

Selanjutnya ada anak perempuan yang kelihatannya paling muda diantara mereka. Gadis kecil itu yang memiliki rupa mirip dengan Hermione. Alisnya, bentuk wajahnya, dan rambut coklat seperti semak (namun lebih jinak) yang mirip dengan Hermione. Tapi manik mata itu, manik mata emerald yang sangat Hermione kenali dan hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Hermione jadi merinding.

Selanjutnya adalah anak laki laki lain yang juga memiliki rupa sama seperti Harry. Dia yang tertua, memiliki rambut acak acakan namun dengan warna coklat dan manik mata coklat yang sama seperti Hermione (sekali lagi, itu membuatnya merinding). Anak itu terus mengganggu anak perempuan di sebelah kanannya.

Dan di ujung sebelah kanan, anak perempuan berambut merah yang mengenakan pita berwarna putih duduk. Anak perempuan itu Hermione yakini sebagai keturunan Weasley, itu pasti. Bentuk wajahnya mengingatkan Hermione akan seseorang, tapi Hermione lupa siapa. Yang jelas orang itu sering Hermione lihat.

"Nah, mengingat kami belum tahu masing masing dari kalian, bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri?" Kata profesor Lupin. Ah—maksudnya Remus. Hermione masih belum terbiasa dengan ini.

"Well, kalau begitu aku yang pertama mulai," kata anak laki laki dengan rambut coklat acak acakan. "Namaku James Sirius Potter, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor yang menjadi Chaser paling keren se-Hogwarts juga _pro_ dalam Transfigurasi. Akan berada di tahun keenam saat kami masuk sekolah nanti. Jika kami berhasil kembali."

Hermione diam, merasa ngeri. James jelas jelas anak Harry, tapi sifat percaya diri itu sama sekali asing bagi Hermione.

"Sirius? Kau serius?" Sirius bertanya dengan senyuman antusias.

"Tut tut tut," James menggeleng dramatis. "Aku James, kau yang Sirius. Kau tidak menjadi pikun karena usia, kan, _Grandad_?"

"_Definitly_ James!" Teriak Sirius. Pria itu lalu berjalan ke arah James dan memeluknya erat, James membalasnya. "Apakah kau memiliki gen _prankster_?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab James bangga, seakan pertanyaan Sirius adalah 'apakah kau punya 12 OWL dengan nilai _Outstanding_ semua?'.

"Wah, generasi _prankster_ baru!" Fred dan George bergabung dalam eforia kesenangan itu.

Remus, mrs dan mr. Weasley melihat adegan itu dengan gelengan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan sifat kekanakan mereka. Ginny, Ron dan Harry terkekeh geli. Tapi anehnya, para anak anak masa depan melihat adegan ini dengan senyum lemah dan juga sorot mata sendu. _Kenapa?_

"Kau Potter, jadi kau juga anaknya Harry?" Tanya Ron, menginterupsi mereka.

James mengalihkan atensi nya pada Ron. "Itu benar! Aku adalah anak pertama Potter, dan paling _extraordinary_. Albus yang kedua, dan gadis cantik disampingku ini adalah si bungsu."

James merangkul pundak gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Gadis kecil yang memiliki rupa seperti Hermione namun dengan mata yang berbeda. _Oh, astaga, ini tidak benar, kan?_

Hermione dapat merasakan tatapan aneh dari Remus, mr dan mrs. Weasley yang mengarah padanya.

"Namaku Lily Luna Potter, menuju tahun ke dua di Hogwarts kalau kami tidak terjebak disini. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Dia tersenyum, dan matanya berkilat senang. Hal itu menciptakan kesan anak manis yang ingin sekali Hermione peluk erat. Mrs. Weasley bahkan memekik, "manisnya!"

Sirius sekali lagi berteriak senang. "Lily!"

"Luna?" Ginny berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa, Gin?" Tanya Hermione, ikut bingung melihat Ginny.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat tentang temanku dari asrama Ravenclaw, namanya Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, dia adalah ibu baptis ku!" Lily berseru.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi dia siapa? Aku tak pernah mengenalnya."

"Kau tentu tidak kenal dia," kata Albus dengan nada santai. "Kalian baru akan bertemu pertama kali saat kau mulai di tahun ke lima, Dad."

Harry mengangguk. Tapi Hermione melihat pipinya sedikit memerah karena dipanggil '_Dad_' oleh Albus.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga adalah anaknya Harry," Sirius berkata dengan nada jahil. "Tapi siapa ibunya?"

Hermione memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Coba lihat baik baik ke arah Lily, maka kalian akan menemukan jawabannya. Lily adalah yang paling mirip dengan _Mum_." Kata James, kembali merangkul Lily.

Hermione belum selesai mengobservasi masing masing ekspresi mereka ketika mrs. Weasley datang memeluk Hermione dengan erat. "Oh, _dear_! Selamat kau punya tiga anak yang luar biasa!"

Dalam pelukan mrs. Weasley, Hermione dapat melihat kalau George memberi Fred beberapa keping galleon.

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**Terima kasih Gerry O Donut untuk review nya!****Disini udah udah setengah penjelasan ya kenapa Albus manggil Ginny itu 'aunty'.****Sebelumnya aku udah peringatkan kalo fanfic ini bakal memuat beberapa hal yang mungkin buat kalian gak nyaman atau pingin menghujat. Sorry untuk kalian yang gak suka sama pairing nya...**


End file.
